What Pepper wants
by PottsXStark
Summary: Its been 4 years of marriage and Pepper wants to take it to the next level! leave reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

(Got bored…..so I write this…read it or I will have done this for nothing : U)

Tony and Pepper where 23 years old living their lives normally together. Tony took over Stark International and Pepper became a special FBI agent, she decided to let go of her dream of working as a S.H.E.I.L.D agent because even though Nick Furry was cool she didn't want to work for a pain in the ass. Besides she had a spy suit similar to black widow and small weapons. Rhodey decided to work for Tony. Pepper was in FBI martial arts training class. "Alright Pepper demonstrate side, roundhouse kick and knee the stomach" said her instructor. She demonstrated all that on a heavily padded guy. "Excellent perfectly executed" he said.

"Alright that's enough for today good work" he said. Pepper grabbed her purse and walked to her car. She put her purse on the passenger seat next to her and turned on the engine. She drove home and saw Tony's car in the drive way. "Thought he was working until later today" she said to herself. She walked in and hung her keys on the key hanger. "Tony?" she said. She walked into the bedroom and he wasn't there she looked in the armory, he wasn't there she looked in the garage and he wasn't there. "The three places he's always at and he's not there" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly someone put their arms around her. She gasped. "Are those martial arts lessons working?" he said chuckling. "Tony I was looking for you" she said turning around in his arms to face him. She hugged him. "What are you doing here I thought you were working late?" she said. " I've been working late for two weeks I wanted some time to myself and it feels like I haven't seen you in forever" he said. He kissed her. "And it feels like I haven't done that in forever" he said. Pepper giggled at him and smiled.

"Hey um Tony…" she said. "Yeah?" he said. "Do you ever feel like it's quiet around the house you know with just the two of us?" she asked. "I guess…" he said. Pepper stood there blushing a little bit. "Where is this going Pepper" he asked. "Well…" she said. Tony thought for a while. "You want a dog?" he asked. "No…." she said. "Umm a bird?" he asked. "No..." she said. "Umm oh at Stark we're developing a robot that does whatever you want, want one of those?" he asked. "No Tony! I want a…" she stopped herself and blushed more.

"Pepper I don't know what else to offer just spill it" he said. "I want a baby!" she finally said. Tony looked at her in shock. " Oh um…P-Pepper I don't know….." he said stuttering. "Four years we've been bored Tony I want to start a family already" she said. "Uhh" he said blushing somewhat. "Lately we haven't been seeing each other and a baby would fix that" she said. "Well I uh-"he said but Pepper cut him off. "I miss you Tony and I don't know how else to see you besides going to your office" she said.

"Aw Pep" he said. He pulled her into a hug. "Do you want kids Tony?" she asked looking up at him. "I do it's just that I'm afraid…" he said. "Afraid of what?" she asked. "I don't know how to take care of a kid I-I don't even think I'll be a good dad" he said. "Tony you'll be an awesome dad don't doubt that" she said. Pepper kissed him. "I'll let you think about it" she said and walked away. Tony laid on his side on the bed at night thinking about whether he should just have a child with Pepper or not. "I just don't want to be a bad dad" he said whispering to himself.

Tony went downstairs Saturday morning to find Pepper making breakfast. "Morning Pep" he said as he got behind her and kissed her cheek. "Going to work?" she asked. "Nah I'm taking the day off" he said. "How come?" she asked. "I want to spend time with you" he said. Pepper smiled as she was making his breakfast. She set his plate on the table. "Your food is on the table Tony" she said. "Can I eat it in the family room I wanna watch tv" he said with puppy eyes. "Don't make a mess" she said. Tony got his plate and started eating in front of the tv. When Tony said Family she remembered about her wish for a child, she started to get gloomy because she thought Tony would most likely say no in his "nice" way.

Pepper took is plate and washed it when he was done. They watched tv together and Pepper just looked upset the whole time. "Pepper is there something you wanna tell me" he asked. "Not at all in fact it's something you have to tell me when it comes to you" she said. "What the hell is she talking about" Tony said in his mind. Suddenly he remembered about yesterday. "Oh come on Pep we can't be still on this" he said. "Is it so wrong?" she said almost crying. She got up and walked away to the bedroom. "Pepper come on don't be this way!" he said following her. He grabbed her wrists and she turned around to listen to what he had to say.

"Just give me a little more time ok" he said. "…alright" she said. Tony moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I don't want to see you sad anymore" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks later, Pepper was working a night shift doing what she does best….spying. She was spying on the new Mr. Fix who was suspected for making illegal weaponry and installing them onto whiplash 2.5. "Let's see here…." He said. He was working on whiplash at the moment. Pepper had her hair up in a pony tail and wore a full body black suit to blend in the darkness as it did work out pretty well since most of his laboratory is dark, she was hiding in an air vent which was a little far from fix so she quietly opened it and jumped down from it. She crawled over to a desk and hid under it that was close enough to Fix to tape what he was doing. She had on a mini camera tied to her shoulder which was pointing in Fix's direction.

"When will this finish" whiplash asked. "Soon now be quiet" Fix answered. "Something is not right" whiplash said. "what is it" Fix asked. "I'm detecting a presents in the room" he said. Pepper gasped but quickly covered her mouth. "I'll scan the area" he said. "Oh bloody hell why whiplash!" she said whispering Pepper quickly crawled back to the air vent, but it was too high up. "seems like an old friend is here" whiplash said getting up from his chair. Pepper quickly turned around but holding a gun behind her back.

Whiplash walked to her direction but it was dark so he couldn't actually see her but he knew it was Pepper, Pepper could see him so she side kicked him and she jumped as high as she could to reach the vent, thankfully she did. She pulled up and crawled into it. "After her whiplash!" Fix yelled. Whiplash cut the vents making them collapse. Pepper fell out of it but grabbed a part of the vent that was still hanging. "Well well well if it isn't Mrs. Stark. Pepper tried pulling herself back up but whiplash slashed the bit of the vent she was on and she fell to the floor. She grabbed her gun and shot him. "That tickled" he said. Whiplash grabbed her arm but she swung her leg up and kicked his chest, she back flipped and ran for an exit. "Whiplash you piece of crap after her!" he yelled.

Pepper finally made her way outside and ran to the city to be blended in with crowds of people. She didn't take a car because she didn't them to have any trace of her. Whiplash lost her and went back to the hideout only to be scolded by Mr. Fix. "Whew!" she said after running all the way to her FBI headquarters. A little camera scanned her retina which let her in. she walked to her bosses office and knocked. "Mr. Roberts?" she said. "Ah agent Potts please come in" he said. "I have the evidence" she said unwrapping the little camera from her shoulder and tossing it on his desk. "Well done" he said. "Well it wasn't easy" she said. "I didn't expect it to be, well that's all for today good work see you tomor-I mean later" he said laughing. It was three in the morning.

Pepper drove home in her car in which she left in the FBI parking garage. She yawned as she unlocked the door and walked in. She saw Tony watching TV. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked. "waiting for you" he said. "How come?" she asked. "You'll see" he said smirking. "You're so weird" she said laughing a little. Pepper went into the bedroom with Tony following unnoticed and rubbed her eyes and yawned again. Tony put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing Tony?" she asked. "You'll find out right now" he said smiling. (MKAY that's as far as I'm taking it *skips to two months later*) Pepper felt so sick she threw up at least three times a day. "You alright Pep?" Tony asked. "Not really" she said sitting next to the toilet. Tony sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Well, this is what you wanted right?" he asked. "Of course Tony" she said covering her mouth like if she was about to barf.

She threw up for the second time. "Ugh I feel like crap" she said. "seven more months just hang on" he said helping her up. Pepper washed her mouth and went to her bed to lay down. "Hey Pep Rhodey's wedding is in three months" he said. "I can't believe I was chosen to be a bridesmaid I'm gonna look so big!" she said. "Well people might think that but I all I'll be seeing is a whole lot of beautiful" he said. "You liar" she said turning from him. Tony laughed "Oh I'm gonna go through so much hell with your future emotions and mood swings" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean" she said sitting up and crossing her arms looking mad. "Ohhh here it comes" he said scratching the back of his head. As time went by Rhodeys fiancée Alyssa would stop by to see Pepper, they were really good friends and well Alyssa just liked babies a lot and would bother Rhodey about when they would have one too. Alyssa and Pepper were in the living room talking while Tony and Rhodey were in the garage.

"So Tony how does it feel to be a future dad?" he asked nudging him and smiling. "Honestly, it's terrifying" Tony said. "Oh come on you'll be fine" Rhodey said. "I doubt it I don't know anything about parenting" he said. "There's something called a book I don't know if you heard about them but they can teach you things" Rhodey said teasing him. Tony playfully pushed him. "I said it in high school I'm gonna say it again…I hate research" he said. Rhodey laughed. "Well then I guess you don't want to be a good dad?" he said.

"Rhodey I want to be the best father I could be which is far from that I just think even with books I won't be able to do it" he said. "Do I hear negativity?" Pepper said walking down the steps followed by Alyssa. "Oh hey Pep" he said. "Quit stressing about it" she said. "I can't" he said. Pepper sighed. "Come on lunch is ready" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The month Rhodey and Alyssa were getting married had come. Alyssa took Pepper dress shopping. "Oh come on let me see it!" Alyssa said. "I look fat" Pepper said. "Oh please don't be ridiculous" Alyssa said. Pepper came out wearing a cream colored strapless dress reaching down to her feet covering her legs. "Ohh I love it!" Alyssa said. Pepper stood there looking at her stomach in the mirror. "Aw come on Pepper you look awesome trust me!" she said. "Fine" Pepper said. They bought the dress and Pepper went home. "So how was the-" Tony was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door close behind Pepper. "Fitting….." he finished. Pepper took a nap and after a few hours she woke up and went down stairs. She found Tony sleeping on the couch with the TV on, she gave him a small smile but she was still all iffy about her dress since she thought she looked so big in it.

She walked over to the fridge to find something to eat then she found a jar chocolate syrup she bought three weeks ago for a desert she was making for Tony and Rhodey. She opened the lid and stuck her finger in it but then she looked at her stomach and started to get gloomy. She closed the lid, put it back and washed off her finger. Instead she had a bowl of steamed broccoli. She sat on the chair next to the counter and moved her food around with her fork. "It's for the baby…and my after weight" she said. She ate the broccoli but she was still hungry so she got a pack of carrots and ate those. She felt satisfied. "Well at least if I keep eating this way I won't feel so gross" she said.

She walked over to where Tony was sleeping and sat next to his head running her fingers through his hair hoping he would wake up. "Let me hold him Pepper…." He said in his sleep smiling. Pepper giggled and listened. "No Gene that's my son you can't have…..him" he said hugging himself. Pepper patted her tummy. "I wonder if you're a boy or a girl" she said. Tony woke up to see Pepper right next to him. "Oh good morning" he said. "Actually it's good night" she said. "Huh?!" Tony said. "Yeah you slept for awhile" she said running her fingers through his head again. "Did you eat?" he asked. "Yeah" she said. "You should go get some rest" he said. He walked her to the bedroom and lay next to her. "You're still tired?" she asked. "No but I'll stay her until I do" he said. He kissed her forehead and watched her as she slept.

Rhodey's day had come and it was time for the bride to walk down. Tony was the best man and he stood right next to Rhodey smiling waiting for Pepper to see how she looked. The first two bridesmaids walked down the aisle which was Pepper and another friend of Alyssa. Tony stared at her like if it was his wedding all over again. Pepper tried to smile genuinely because she thought she looked terrible because she was carrying around six months of baby weight and the dress was a little fitted. Finally Alyssa came out with the other bridesmaids behind her making sure her back side was good.

Rhodey looked at her like he had never seen anything more beautiful. She walked up to where he was and smiled at him. (Ceremonial junk….)" Do you James Rhodes take Alyssa Rodriguez to be your wife?" the pastor asked. "I do" Rhodey said smiling at her. " And do you Alyssa take James to be your husband?"the pastor asked. "I do" she said smiling back at him. "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" he said. Rhodey picked her up and gave her a big kiss, Roberta was sitting in the front row crying. "My baby is all grown up!" she said crying as others comforted her.

Rhodey carried her outside to the balcony. Everyone came outside and all the ladies gathered to catch the bouquet except for Pepper. "Sorry you can't go up there" he said. "Oh don't apologize I really didn't want to get in the middle of that" she said laughing. Pepper sat on Tony's lap with his arms gently wrapped around her stomach as they watched a small cat fight over the bouquet. They all watched the traditional dance and enjoyed themselves until it was time to go. Tony and Pepper went home shortly after Rhodey and Alyssa. Pepper's head was rested against the side while Tony drove.

"Tired?" he asked. "mhm" she answered. "Don't worry we're almost home" he said smiling. It was a long night for them because in the middle of the night Pepper was having contractions. Pepper clutched onto her stomach and suffered quietly until she couldn't take it anymore and let out a small cry. Tony woke up and turn to her using his arm to support him up. "Pepper what's wrong?" he asked. "A bad contraction" she said. "Is it time?!" he asked nervously. "No no it's too early Tony I'm sure it'll just go away." She said

Pepper sat up holding her stomach. Tony just sat there trying to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright Pep" he said. More time passed. "I think if this doesn't stop we could have to go to the hospital" she said. "But it's too early" he said. "Well Tony the baby could be born pre-mature" she said sadly. "come on stay in there a little longer" Tony said talking to her stomach. Few minutes after they stopped. "It stopped" she said. "Really?" he asked. "I think it's safe to say we can finally go back to sleep" she said laying back down. They slept the rest of the night.

The weeks went by and Pepper just was slightly getting bigger. Pepper was sitting on the couch reading a book on labor. Tony came up to her and sat next to her. "How's that book going" he asked laying right next to her stomach but used his arm to support him up. "Pretty good" she said. Tony rubbed her stomach. "Hey you, keep baking for at least two months ok?" he said. Pepper giggled. Tony kissed her tummy and kept rubbing her tummy. "Hey you know we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet" Tony said as he just realized it. "I want it to be a surprise" she said. "Well at least can we still see the baby on the monitor in those doctor appointments" he said. "Yeah I guess we have an idea of what you look like" she said talking to her tummy.

"Oh we need names!" she said. Pepper grabbed another book that was on the coffee table it was a book of baby names. She flipped through the pages and scanned the pages for the perfect name. "Hmm if it's a girl I like Lucy, Jane and Shay" she said. Tony looked through the book with her. "I like Daniel for a boy" he said. Pepper circled all the possible names. "How about Aiden?" Pepper asked. "I like that name" he said. "Naya,(girl in school who has that name I'm so jealous x3) Sarah…..Lily….." Pepper said. "Logan, Adrian…Ethan" Tony said. "There's so many good names this is hard!" she said. It was late afternoon

One day when Pepper had contractions again. Tony was at work while it happened, Pepper dropped to the floor clutching her stomach. "This one's bad" she said as she crawling to her phone to go and call Tony. The contractions got worse and Pepper cried in pain she managed to reach her phone and dial Tony. "Tony get over here…..n-now" she said then cried more in pain. Tony didn't speak he sprinted to his car and drove as fast as he could home.

The door flew open and he quickly ran to Pepper helping her up. "It's gonna be fine Pepper ill take care of you" he said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

(And I stop it right there bwahahaha review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Tony rushed to the hospital and called everyone over. Pepper was suffering for hours and Tony sat next to her the whole time holding her hand. "It hurts…" she said using her other hand to hold on to her stomach. She looked pale "Hang in there" Tony said. The doctor came in to check how far along she was. "Not quite there yet" she said. Pepper moaned in exhaustion. "I just want him or her out!" she yelled. "I know it must be painful the nurse is coming with something to take that away okay?" she said sounding reassuring and walked out of the room.

The nurse injected a drug on her spine and the pain slowly went away. Pepper slept for a few hours then woke up to more contractions. The doctor came back in to check on her. "It's time" she said. Pepper sat up in position. Tony had a good grip on her hand. The doctor put on her mask and sterilized her hands and put on gloves. "Ok Take a deep breath and push!" said the doctor. Pepper did as she was told. Few times Pepper got so nervous she forgot to breathe. "Breathe Pepper!" Tony said to her. Pepper held onto his hand tighter which kind of hurt Tony. "Ow…ow…..ow" Tony said in his mind.

Finally the baby was out but he had to be immediately had to be taken to the ICU because it was pre-mature. "Well done, you have a baby boy" said the doctor. Pepper let out some tears. "Tony…..we have a boy!" she said. Tony suddenly remembered his dream about the future baby…. He knew it was a boy. "I always knew…" he said. Few hours later the Nurse came in with the baby and Pepper held him in her arms. "What's his name?" the nurse asked. Pepper looked at Tony and smiled. "Aiden Peter Stark" she said.

They wanted to choose a name that began with the first letters of their names. The nurse wrote it down and sent it to get printed on his birth certificate. Everyone came into the room and saw the baby. Howard held the baby, Rhodey, Pepper's dad no one could keep their hands off him. Two days later they were able to take Aiden home. When they got home Pepper gave Tony the carrier while she went to go see if they forgot to get anything else for his room. Aiden's room was bright blue with a dark brown wooden crib, it had toys and a diaper station and a little night stand which the counter was made out of glass and had a small camera on it to always check on the baby.

"Hey there little guy" Tony said stroking his cheek. Aiden started to giggle. Pepper ran to them. "His first laugh!" she said getting all crazy mommy on the little boy. Tony laughed and stroked his little head which had strands of black hair. "He has your eyes Pep" Tony said. "Well he has your hair and I bet he has your brains too" she said. "I know he will when he gets older I'm going to teach him everything I know" he said. "I bet you are" she said. A night They put Aiden to sleep. "Good night little angel" Pepper said and kissed his head. Pepper left but Tony stayed for a little bit longer. "My father once told me he's created so many things and that I was his best creation" Tony said. "Well so far I've done the same I've invented so many great things but none of them couldn't possibly compare to you" he said

"Aiden you are my greatest creation" Tony said.

(When Howard said that in the Iron Man movie I just had to put that IT WAS SO TOUCHING! Please review! :D …best ending I've ever made so far.


End file.
